


International Love : Bottoms up

by PixieDust291



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis was the one that dragged Arthur to this rather strange night club. How was Arthur supposed to know that the club would give him exactly what he needed. After some alcohol and a bit of erotic dancing, Arthur was more then willing to let the cowboy practically thrust him into the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Love : Bottoms up

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Lunaria/media/Stories/tumblr_n3a9j5XkEy1sv1rf9o1_1280_zpsd6f91054.png.html)   
> 
> 
> Artwork by Fairy-Kun

Arthur tried in vein to hear what Francis was saying but the booming music was practically blowing out his eardrums. He glanced toward the Frenchman. How this was Francis’ idea as a break from school Arthur didn’t know. He looked around at all the dancing bodies and then upward at the erotically writhing bodies in the multicolored rainbow boxes hanging from the ceilings. The lights flashed all over and though there was a huge disco ball above the dance floor the music playing was the most recent popular songs. Arthur looked to the ground as he side stepped to not slip on a pink puddle. The floor was solid concrete, probably because it allowed for easy clean up. The free peanuts and chips that the bar was handing out were everywhere, including the floor. For a person like Arthur, who usually had every corner of his dorm room absolutely spotless, the messiness of the club was a bit unsettling. However, Arthur had to marvel at the sheer size of the club. There were two staircases leading up to two different levels. The ground level, where Arthur and Francis were, had the dance floor, DJ, and bar. The second level looked like more of a lounge area with big screen TV’s, tables, and couches. The top level was the closest to the clubs skylight and was illuminated by softly glowing Chinese and Japanese lanterns. The skylight allowed the beautiful view of the night sky to shine through, which only enhanced its romantic atmosphere. 

He turned to look at Francis who seemed to be looking for someone. Arthur glanced around the club one last time. After a solid week of hard steadying for finals this really was not how he wanted to spend the first day of summer vacation. He sighed and patted Francis on his shoulder “Listen, thanks for trying-”

Francis didn’t even let him finish as he grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. His smile was quite amused “You are not leaving yet, mon ami. Not when the true beauty of this club hasn’t even been shown to you.” He chuckled and, apparently seeing something in the crowd, practically dragged Arthur behind him as he approached the bar. Arthur tried to struggle, but the sheer number of people around them made it impossible to get into an all out brawl with the Frenchman. 

“Just what the hell do you mean by that?”

Francis ignored Arthur’s question as he took a seat at the bar, earning the attention of the rather young bartender. The man, even Arthur noticed, was particularly cute. He had this ‘youthful purity’ look about him. His hair was chin length and the softest, wavy, golden blond. The glasses he wore only added to his adorableness and behind those glasses Arthur was shocked to see lavender colored eyes. He didn’t even know that was possible! “Mon précieux chaton, how are you doing this beautiful night?” Francis practically purred. The question was not directed at Arthur but the Brit found himself staring at Francis regardless. They had had been friends for many years and because of that Arthur was able to understand quite a bit of French. Had he really just called this bartender his ‘precious kitten’? The bartender visibly blushed and absently tugged at a stray curl.

“H-Hello again Francis.” The bartender replied in an all too soft voice and yet in an even softer voice he added “Are you here for your usual?” 

The Frenchman grinned and then seemed to notice Arthur’s presence. He smiled and patted Arthur on the back “This is my friend Arthur.” Francis indicated toward the bartender “This, is Matthew.” Matthew? Arthur remembered that for the past month Francis had been leaving practically every night to visit someone named Matthew. Was this the same man?

“Do you two know one another?” Arthur asked.

Matthew nodded “Oh Yes.” He spoke a little louder to be heard over the music. It was only at this point that Arthur was able to detect his accent. “Francis seemes to quite enjoy coming here.”

“In more ways then one.” Said another bartender as he walked past Matthew a grabbed a bottle of vodka. He was not as tall as Matthew and his long chocolate brown hair was tied back tightly in a ponytail.

Matthew visibly blushed more at the man’s comment. He tried desperately to continue the conversation “Um... so, what brings you here, Arthur?”

“He is much too focused in his studies at school. He needs to relax and unwind,” Francis grinned “He needs to release some sexual tension.”

Arthur frowned “Excuse me but it is that focus that allows me to get things done. I have the student council to represent, my classes to concentrate on, and quite a lot of other activities that need my attention.” He pointed a finger at Francis “If you had more of a work ethic like me then maybe you would not be so blasé about everything. And my sex life does not need to be analyzed by the likes of you!”

“Que Sera, Sera.” Francis waved a hand “If I was more like you I would die of starvation. It is not just the mind that must be stimulated mon ami.” He leaned over and ran a finger down Arthur’s cheek, just because he knew it would cause him to get all flustered. Though they did care for one another as close friends, but never admit it, there was also the overwhelming need to constantly fight one another. How their relationship had become like that neither quite understood. “Here.” He said casually “At least have a drink.” He pressed a glass into Arthur’s hands. Arthur pursed his lips, sniffing the contents. Jin and Tonic. It was not his favorite of drinks but he did enjoy it. With a sigh he relented and downed the glass’s entire contents, only to have another glass pressed into his hands. This time the drink was dark spiced rum. Arthur practically melted at the smell alone. “Let us see who can drink the most, shall we?” Francis challenged. Arthur studied him for a moment and then nodded. He was never one to turn down a challenge, especially from the likes of Francis.

Four drinks later all of the sudden the music stopped. The patrons continued to dance for several seconds more before everything hushed down. Whispered conversations erupted all over the club as a man’s voice came over the loud speaker, his Spanish accent thick and sultry. Flat screen TVs descended from the ceiling and then lit up to show a young man with dark brown hair smiling. “Hola señoras y señores, ¿estamos preparados para pasar un buen rato?” Practically everyone, especially the girls, started screaming. “It’s midnight and I think it’s a little too cool outside. Lets heat things up a bit shall we?” The screens switched to a picture of the same man at the DJ booth putting headphones over his ears. Smoke billowed out from one of the side walls as two spot lights turned on to reveal dark red velvet curtains. The music burst back to like, playing a soft sweet kind of melody. 

Arthur glanced around. This music was completely wrong, so why was it that everyone was staring at the dark red curtains with expressions of palpitating anticipation. He looked toward Francis but found the man was not even looking at the stage. He was still staring intently at Matthew with a lecherous grin. The girls started cheering and Arthur turned back to see the curtains had parted and a man wearing a cowboy outfit walked onto the stage. The cheerful music stopped and all of the sudden rock and roll started playing. The man on the stage grabbed his cowboy hat and threw it into the audience before ripping the shirt off his body. Strong chiseled muscles under gloriously sun kissed skin shown spectacularly with the stage lights. He turned his back to the audience and then did a back flip with a twist in mid air. The lights then went out and when they came back on there were three men on stage and everyone was going crazy. 

Arthur heard a thump behind him and looked to see that Matthew and the brunette from earlier were on the bar counter striping off their clothes. They slowly removed their short sleeve black shirts, and then they unbuckled their belts, slid down the zipper, and tore the pants from their legs. All they had covering them now were the black wrap around aprons on their hips. Arthur stumbled backward, his eyes wide. Dear god what kind of bar was this! He looked to Francis for an explanation but his attention was permanently elsewhere. Arthur gulped and turned, trying to make his way toward the door. The crowd was so dense however that he had trouble getting through it. The more people bumped into him the more disoriented he became. He ultimately gave up trying to get through the blockade and just tried to sneak through any gaps he could find. In the low light it was hard to see where he was going. He had just moved his way through two girls when the lights came up again and he covered his eyes, partially blinded from the intensity. When he regained his vision he found he was at the front of the stage. He looked up and saw the cowboy from earlier looking down at him. Up close Arthur could see the man’s short tousled golden blonde hair and his incredibly tight jeans. But what captured Arthur, and had him frozen in mid breath, were those eyes. Dark blue eyes the color of the deepest parts of the ocean stared down at him with shimmering curiosity and amusement. The music changed, to what Arthur didn’t know. He only vaguely heard the lyrics playing in the background as all noise seemed to fade into a jumbled tune. He only watched the man in front of him, as he began to dance.

_Have a shot from the bottle, doesn't matter to me.  
'Nother round, fill 'er up , hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

The cowboy’s eyes never left his as he smiled. Arthur heart practically pounded in his chest. Dear lord; the smile was perfect, all charming and sin at the same time. The dancer lifted up his right leg and then moved it in a smooth graceful motion behind him. His hips rocked and swayed in a suggestive manner. He then lifted his hands over his head and slowly ran them through his hair before dragging his nails down his body. Another one of the dancers, a shorter man with jet black hair and dressed in all black, came over to the cowboy and ran his hands over the blonde’s stomach. While he did this the cowboy continued to stare at Arthur and then he slowly turned his head and whispered something to the other dancer. To the crowd it looked as if the two on stage were sharing in a heated lustful moment. The ravened hared man listened to the cowboy before he eyes looked toward Arthur. He then turned back and nodded. He moved his body in front of the blond and pressed up against him, swaying his hips backward in an erotic manner. Cowboy’s hands caressed down the man’s arms before they took hold of his hips in a dominating manner. The blonde’s lips went to the man’s neck and skimmed downward. Arthur would have considered this display a sign of lost interest... if the cowboy was not still looking his way.

_This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down._  
 _We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out._  
 _Bottoms up_

_Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up._  
 _Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out._  
 _'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

Cowboy grasped his partner’s hands and spun him around, brining their lips near to one another in an almost kiss. The girls in the crowd screamed and then whined as Cowboy spun his partner away to be grabbed by another dancer. Alone again he directed his full attention at Arthur. He fell on all fours and brought his right leg around in a wide circle before brining it back under him and then over his left, which he was using for balance. His right hand lifted and his body twisted so the he was lying on his side. He then rolled over on his stomach and rose up on his knees once more. His head flipped up and his dark smoldering gaze locked with Arthur as he crawled towards him on all fours like some kind of predator. He sat back and extended his right hand high above his head. A second later his right leg and foot stretched out to touch it. He climbed to his feet and tossed his hair as his hands slid up his hips. The music screeched and then changed tempo, as well as singer.

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
 _A different dimension_  
 _You open my eyes_  
 _And I'm ready to go_  
 _Lead me into the light_  
 _Kiss me, kiss me_  
 _Infect me with your love and_  
 _Fill me with your poison_

To Arthur’s sheer terror the blonde then stretched out his hand and offered for him to come on stage. Arthur lost all ability to breath as excitement coursed through him. He looked from the hand to the man. The blonde smiled at him patiently. The alcohol in his system fogged his mind and the only thought he could clearly understand was that the man in front of him was clearly interested in him. This gorgeous sexy as hell man. Without a second thought Arthur took the hand and joined the man on the stage. The crowd, the music, even the other dancers just faded away into the background as they stared at one another. The Cowboy let his gaze drag down Arthur’s entire body before glancing back up to lock with Arthur’s green eyes. He ever so slowly lifted his hand to Arthur’s shirt collar. Arthur didn’t exactly know what he was doing until his tie was striped from his neck and tossed to the floor of the stage. The Cowboy walked around him, letting his hand graze over Arthur hips, groin, and bottom. Heated fire burned Arthur’s skin at the touch.

The Cowboy took a handful of Arthur’s sweater vest and dragged him backward until to Arthur’s surprise he turned him around and sat him down in a chair. Where the chair had come from Arthur didn’t know nor careed. Cowboy moved Arthur’s hands until they were behind the chair and then pointed at him, obviously telling him to remain still. Then the man moved away. He gave Arthur one last lustful look, and then a wink, before unbuttoning and pulling down his pants to reveal American flag boxer briefs. 

The crowd cheered as Cowboy turned to look over his shoulder before he spun around, allowing his right hand to graze over one of his cheeks. He then walked back toward Arthur and got down on his knees, dragging his fingers down Arthur’s thighs. He leaned up and almost kissed him but nipped his nose instead, earning a long moan from Arthur. Dear god the man was teasing him straight to an early grave! His school uniform parts were already so tight he could barely breathe, not that that was much of a possibility at the moment. Cowboy’s eyes glanced downward, seeing Arthur’s evident bulge. He licked his lips and then leaned down, giving it a kiss. Arthur bucked as a shiver ran down his spine. Something snapped within him and he rose from the chair, grabbed the Cowboy by the shoulders, turned him around and sat him down into the chair. The man’s blue eyes were wide with shock as Arthur took a stance in front of him. Just as the Cowboy had done earlier, Arthur took the man’s hands and moved them downward until the grasped the legs of the chair. 

Arthur, in his boozy delusional fog, only vaguely realized he should be embarrassed and scared as hell right now... but he didn’t care. This man, this Cowboy, needed to be taught a lesson. Arthur leaned in close to whisper in the man’s ear “Keep your hands there, no touching until I say so.” He purred. “I’m going to show you how to be a real cock tease.”

He took a step back and while smiling striped off his sweater vest and tossed it to the ground. The Cowboy’s expression changed from surprised to downright sinful. Next came Arthur’s white blouse shirt, which he only unbuttoned halfway as to show off his hairless chest but nothing else. He returned and straddled himself over Cowboy’s lap before arching backward. When he came back up he made sure to roll his hips against the man’s groin and touch their foreheads together. It added a touch of intimacy as well as sensual mystery. He rotated his upper body in a circular motion, flinging his short hair backward and getting his bangs out of his face. Was it hot in here? His body was certainly burning up. His hands went to Cowboy’s neck and then scraped down his well defined chest and abdomen. Arthur hummed in approval as he bent down and captured a nipple. He smiled when he heard the frantic gasp of breath and the tell tale pressure against his bottom. Behind him he heard chanting and screaming, but he ignored it.

He chuckled darkly as he used Cowboy’s shoulders to drag himself upward, pressing his own clothed erection against the man’s body before suddenly turning so that his back was to the other man and he was facing the audience. He groaned like a wanton kitten as he pressed himself backward and then arched his back against the other man, grabbing his hair and brining his head down for a passionate kiss. The moment their lips touched Arthur felt as if he were going to climax right in his pants. The man’s mouth was so hot and soft against his own. Those full lips pressed and molded against his, prolonging and deepening the kiss. He heard the Cowboy groan just before Arthur opened his mouth and their tongues met. Hands were suddenly all over his body. Palms with demanding fingers pulled up his shirt to caress and touch his body. One hand went to provocatively cup Arthur’s groin.

“Fuck.” Arthur swore as he pushed back into the touch.

“Enough of this foreplay!” The Cowboy finally spoke. His voice was a sarcastic and yet had an all too youthful charm. He lifted Arthur up and over his shoulders, got off the chair, and walked backstage. Arthur remembered gasping and trying to struggle but the Cowboy slapped his hand across his ass, effectively silencing him. Arthur had no idea where the guy was taking him but at that point he was beyond logical thought. Strangely the slap had only furled his sexual need higher. He yelped when suddenly he was pressed up against the wall. Their mouths came together once more as their hips ground against one another. Both men moaned loudly. “Fuck, you’re just about the sexiest thing I’ve ever met.”

Arthur gasped “You’re not entirely bad looking yourself.” He answered sarcastically even as he exposed more of his neck to the man’s nipping teeth.

The Cowboy stopped “That accent... you’re British?”

Arthur nodded “The names Arthur.”

Cowboy smiled and chuckled “Alfred.” He leaned in close “Now, Arthur, tell me. Do you want me to fuck you hard or slow?”

Arthur gulped and licked his lips “I prefer it hard and fast.” He arched his back as he felt Alfred’s hand slip into his pants to grope his ass.

Alfred chuckled “You’re very sensitive. You’re practically melting against me.” He kissed Arthur’s cheek. “Let’s see what you taste like.” Alfred lowered himself to his knees in front of Arthur and in one quick motion removed his pants. He paused and could not help but laugh, however, when he saw Arthur’s British flag underwear. 

Arthur flushed “I haven’t had time to do laundry!” He tried to explain. When Alfred continued to laugh he growled “Oh shut it you giant wanker!”

Alfred managed to stop laughing long enough to look up at Arthur and wink at him “Those insults would be offensive if I didn’t find them so incredibly cute.” He grabbed the hem of Arthur’s underwear and pulled them down to his knees, causing Arthur’s sex to bounce free.

Alfred licked both his palms and reached out to smooth both hands along the warm length of his shaft. Alfred stroked his cock from head to base, running a finger around the dark pink head. He leaned forward with his very wet tongue extended and swirled it around the tip. Arthur tasted clean, and slightly salty. It was probably due to all that erotic dancing. Alfred widened the circling of his tongue until he stroked the flared edges; then he took Arthur deeper to the back of his throat. When his nose touched against Arthur’s trembling skin he pulled back slowly, sucking strongly.

Arthur slid from Alfred’s mouth with a wet pop. He groaned and fisted his hands in Alfred’s hair “Bloody Hell.” He gasped out, much to Alfred’s pleasure. Without warning Alfred opened his mouth and took Arthur to the back of his throat once more, swallowing. Sucking strongly he pulled back slowly once more only to consume him yet again. Arthur threw back his head in pleasure as he moaned and groaned without a second’s hesitation. His hips bucking involuntarily. Alfred relaxed his throat as he pumped Arthur in and out of his mouth. He looked up at Arthur with lust filled eyes. One hand went Around Arthur’s body and fingers pressed between his cheeks to circle and stimulate his anus. Arthur jolted and trembled uncontrollably. Alfred hummed, allowing Arthur that last lingering sensation, before he pulled away. The finger playing with Arthur’s anus pressed inward and encountered little to no resistance. Arthur moaned as he pushed backward into Alfred’s hands.

“Someone is eager.” Alfred smirked “Turn around and face the wall.”

Arthur frowned “No.” he pressed his back against the wall and spread his legs “I want you to take me like this.”

Alfred raised a brow “Well aren’t you the demanding one.”

Somewhere deep in Arthur’s mind there was a voice screaming for him to get control of himself but he refused to listen. Alfred added another finger and scissored them apart. Arthur took in a shallow breath and bit his lower lip even as he pushed back against the invading digits. 

“Fuck,” Alfred whispered under a shaky breath “If this is how tight you are with just my fingers then I can’t wait to be inside you.” Arthur smiled and then whimpered as Alfred retracted his fingers. Their bodies pressed against one another as Alfred lifted Arthur into his arms. “Wrap your legs around my hips.” Arthur did just that as he felt Alfred use his hand to guide his cock to Arthur’s all too eager body. He pursed his lips when he felt a slightly cold sensation press against him. “Sorry, the condom hasn’t heated up just yet.”

Condom? Well at least one of them was thinking straight enough to remember protection. Arthur nodded as he tried to press down. He wanted Alfred to be inside him so badly. Dear god it felt as if his body were going to explode! Alfred chuckled “Eager to be fucked by my huge cock?”

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes “Don’t overestimate yourself.”

Alfred’s grin slowly turned mischievous and just when Arthur was about to ask why the man thrust himself inside, stretching Arthur fully without warning. Arthur’s mouth opened on a wordless cry. “Who’s overestimating?” Alfred shot back. Arthur was about to yell at the other man when Alfred withdrew and then thrust back in causing spasms of pleasure to course up Arthur’s spine. Alfred pressed up against him as he set a rhythmic but harsh pace. Each thrust was a quick and hard slam into Arthur’s body. He wrapped his hands under Arthur’s legs, spreading him wider. Arthur cried out with unintelligible words and several British phrases, each one seemed to spur Alfred on.

Arthur’s orgasm neared and rose with horrific intensity. “Harder! Harder please!” A scream tore its way from his body as Alfred practically shoved him into the wall. He could feel the man’s hot breath against his shoulder. Alfred lifted his head to claim Arthur’s mouth once more as the Brit bucked against him, his cum erupting between their stomachs and chests. Alfred groaned into his mouth and stopped thrusting, signaling his release as well.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Franics, along with Matthew and Alfred’s help, managed to get Arthur back to the car. The Brit was completely drunk. This was evident due to his lack of inhibitions and constant turning to Alfred to either thank him for the wonderful lay or kiss the blonde senseless. Once the car door was such Alfred released a satisfied sigh and turned to Francis “Dude, is it possible to fall in love this quickly?”

Francis only grinned and glanced at Matthew, who blushed “I would say love is a very mysterious emotion that can not be understood my mortal men.”

“Wow, deep words coming from you.” Alfred laughed. He patted Matthew on the shoulder “Come on bro, we have to clean everything up and close down the place. If we don’t, Gilbert will have our heads.” Matthew nodded and went to take a step to follow Alfred but stopped, turned, and kissed Francis’ cheek. Francis grabbed him and turned the little cheek peck into a full open mouthed kiss. When they finished Matthew’s entire face was red and he smiled boyishly as he raced after Alfred. “Hey Frenchy!” Alfred called “You can come back any time, but make sure you bring Arthur with you!” Alfred laughed.

Francis raised a brow in the man’s direction but then turned his attention to the club’s sign. ‘International Love.’ The club was fairly new and the only reason he had even bothered visiting it in the first place was because two good friends of his owned the place. However, during that first visit he had met Matthew and had been going there on strip night ever sense. It had only been recently that he had decided to introduce some of his other friends in college to the club. He glanced toward Arthur. His original intent had just been to take Arthur out to have some fun, possibly a drink or two. But apparently the Brit had found it in spades. He wondered... if he took other people here if they would find much the same enjoyment. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Lunaria/media/Stories/tumblr_n37uaffrPm1sv1rf9o1_1280_zps0a7414ef.png.html)   
> 
> 
> Songs Used: "Bottoms up" by Nickleback, "E.T" by Katy Perry


End file.
